Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A ski bike is a recreational device, typically used at lift-served ski areas. As the name implies, it moves along the snow using skis and has the general form of a bicycle.
Ski bikes have been around for over a century. During that time, two primary designs have emerged to suit different riding styles. The first design utilizes a ski bike that is straddled by the rider, with the rider augmenting control of the ski bike with short foot skis. This style is typically referred to as the “skibob” style. The second design utilizes a ski bike where only the two skis of the bike are in contact with the snow; foot skis are not used. This style is typically referred to as the “pegger” style since the location where the rider's feet rest can be referred to as pegs. Both skibob style ski bikes and pegger style ski bikes have a loyal following, and both can provide recreational enjoyment with the proper design.
Skibob style ski bikes have gained a loyal following since the 1950's. Skibob style ski bikes have gained worldwide acceptance, especially in Europe where they were initially developed. At various times, skibob style ski bikes have even enjoyed enough popularity to prompt world championship races. Skibob style ski bikes are characterized as very rideable on groomed ski slopes. Groomed slopes provide the terrain where skibob style ski bikes can be ridden both fast and with good control.
Pegger style ski bikes have more recently gained popularity. Their popularity is driven by a desire to more closely replicate the experience found in modern mountain bicycles while on the snow. Pegger style ski bikes are truly ridden, with no part of the rider in contact with the ground. Since the bike isn't being straddled with the rider's feet in contact with the ground, pegger style ski bikes allow the rider to enjoy more extreme terrain than skibob style ski bikes.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only to provide to illustrate one example technology where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.